The present invention relates to the distribution and amount of flow of coolant through an oil cooler to the suction side of main coolant pumps on large diesel engines.
Heavy-duty diesel engines are used in a wide variety of applications including locomotives, oil drilling rigs, electrical generation and marine propulsion. These engines come in a range of sizes involving different numbers and sizes of cylinders as well as different arrangements of blowers and/or turbo-chargers. In the larger sizes, specifically for the high capacity, turbo-charged, 16 and 20 cylinder versions, problems with adequate engine cooling, particularly as manifested by excessive engine oil temperatures, can occur. High coolant system pressures are sometimes employed with these systems, which require higher rated cooling system components including radiator cores, with associated higher costs.